Not Forgotten
by Mel12
Summary: Piper is taken suddenly in the night and leaves no clue’s…


TITLE: Not Forgotten  
  
AUTHOR: Mel  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net  
  
CATEGORY: angst, romance  
  
SPOILERS:  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 4  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Piper is taken suddenly in the night and leaves no clue's.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first charmed fic, and I haven't actually seen all the episodes and very few of season 4 but the fic worked best then so be gentle!!! Feedback is a must, otherwise I won't write the next part!!!  
  
Not Forgotten  
  
Piper couldn't help but smile at her husband lying next to her in bed. This was just where she had always wanted to be in her life, settled and blissfully happy. Of course when she had first wanted this, being about five at the time, she hadn't counted on being a witch. Neither had she ever expected to become the eldest, to have the responsibility of the family on her shoulders; that had always been Prue's job. To overcome that and loss of someone she had never lived without had been the hardest thing she had ever had to deal with. She doubted she would be able to cope, if she ever lost either Phoebe or Paige or Leo.. If she didn't have him she doubt she would have kept her sanity, let alone keep on being a witch, knowing it was that in which had taken her sister away.  
  
Yet, here she was, strong and amazingly happy, and maybe she decided, she shouldn't take it for granted. She lightly kissed Leo on his cheek and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~  
  
Piper could sense something was wrong as soon as she opened her eyes. The room didn't feel right, it felt frosty and she couldn't shake the terrible feeling she had. She gazed down at Leo, tempted to wake him but it was probably just her mind playing tricks. *Stop being paranoid* she told herself. Suddenly she felt her skin being pricked as if with a needle and her whole body went numb. She tried to lift her arm but it felt so heavy, every movement felt as if she was trying to lift a tonne. She just felt so tired.. she felt the blade go harshly into her side but she could neither scream nor react. She could do nothing but wait for the blackness to envelope her.  
  
~  
  
Leo moved his hand to his wife's face, as he did every morning. Just so the first thing he saw in the morning, were her eyes; the first thing he touched was her face. For the first time he felt his hand fall through the air till it hit.. the pillow.. He immediately bolted himself awake. His eyes darted round the room in anxiety. She never woke up early, unless something was worrying her. He turned to the clock and read 5.30. Why would Piper be up at this time? Unless.He couldn't hold even the possibility together but he managed to calm himself enough to go and look for her downstairs? First the kitchen, as that was the most logical place. She wasn't there, nor the lounge he had to walk through to get there, nor the bathroom and he even quickly looked in on Phoebe and Paige to check. She was nowhere. *The Car*. He looked outside, it was still there and all the sets of house keys were there. Now he was panicked.  
  
Now sure that he wasn't just being overprotected of her, as he always was, and that something was definitely wrong, he rushed upstairs to Phoebe's room.  
  
"Phoebe," He shook her awake. "She's missing".  
  
"Huh" she replied still half-asleep.  
  
"Piper's missing," he repeated but this time the words hit home and she instantly ran into Paige's room.  
  
Minutes later, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and now Cole were gathered round the dining room table. Only Cole, as ever, remained calm and collected but with no clues to Piper's disappearance it was like looking for a needle in a very large haystack.  
  
~  
  
Piper soon realised that she was totally paralysed and the only thing she could move were her eyes. She was helpless without her powers and she hadn't a clue where she was. She sighed; **I guess it was inevitable I was *too* happy** she thought miserably as she lay there. The ground was gnawing away at her through her thin nightie but as cold as she felt, it had to be a good thing she decided, to be feeling anything in her current state.  
  
She could hear them coming, being so close to the ground the footsteps seemed to vibrate beneath her. Her mind immediately filled with fear; what kind of demon had kidnapped her? What could they want from her? What she did know was that she had no way of escaping so she was going to have face. Whatever faced her? If only it was that simple.the door began to open.  
  
Tbc  
  
Give me feedback for the next part!!! 


End file.
